


Information about Remember My End

by TheGayWritingNerd



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayWritingNerd/pseuds/TheGayWritingNerd
Summary: Basically describes in more detail about characters, land, creatures, people, and language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the book about Remember My End!**

Remember My End takes place in a fantasy setting. The story changes viewpoints ranging from Willow, Echo, Killer, Evan, Axel, and Luna. 

This book will tell you in detail about characters, places, people, creatures, and language.


	2. Creatures

We're starting with creatures:

Sea serpents: These are beasts found in most parts of the ocean. They mostly feed on sharks and whales but their favorite food is sailors. They'll come from the deep and attack quickly. If bitten by one, you will be suspected to their poison which even if you survive it, your blood is forever tainted. Those affected with the Sea Serpent poison pose no danger to others unless their blood is consumed. Only blood becomes tainted not saliva or any body fluids. Sea Serpents come in colors of blue, green, or grey. They are thought to be only legends. Only few have been known to survive Sea Serpent attacks.

Nightmare Dragons: These dragons pose more danger to humans and elves than any other dragon. Instead of just attacking their prey, they hum. Their hum makes you fall into a sleep to which you see your worst nightmares. Once you are asleep, it comes over and usually eats you. They prefer to watch you suffer and die from the fear. They usually look black, grey, or white.

Crawling Hunters: The crawling hunters are little beasts that hide in caves or in trees depending on the type. The tree dwellers love to jump onto their prey and latch on. If they fall off, they crawl towards you. They seem to have no fear besides fire. The cave type hide in the darkest spots and then they crawl towards you to attack. The cave ones are more dangerous as their saliva seems to infect anything it touches. Most likely from the mushrooms that grow in caves. Tree Dwellers look brown and green to match with the trees. The cave ones usually look grey or pink.

The Screamers: These dragon-like creatures scream loudly, which causes you to be stunned. It then will run over to rip you apart as you stay stunned. They come in shades of purple or green. Not much is known about them as most people die when they encounter one.

Griffins: Big flying birds with the faces of either lions, tigers, or leopards. They usually stay away from people and will not attack, unless you are close to their nests. They can come in many colors, one elf said he saw a blue one flying over his clan. Not much is known due to them staying away from us.

Giants: Giants usually look like humans but do not act like them. They love to pull trees out of the ground and throw them at random things. They usually stay on mountains or in the deepest parts of the forest. They seem to be friendly as no giant has been reported attacking humans. A young boy was said to have friended one.

Centaurs: Part horse and part human. These creatures tend to be aggressive and will attack on sight. Thus, causing us to not know much about them and we don't want to.

Fairies: They live in forests and have fun in tricking humans. They come in many colors. They only bother humans to trick them though some have been known to attack, so be cautious around them. Maybe some can be friendly?

Dragons: Most breathe fire. Dragons aren't commonly seen and hide away. Nightmare dragons are the most common as they do not fear anything or anyone. There is at least ten different types of dragons. Nightmare dragons, Haunting dragons, Lava dragons, Cave dragons, Sky dragons, Tree dragons, Rainbow dragons, Ghost dragons, Demon dragons, and an unknown one that seems to be bigger than the others. 


End file.
